


Whimpers

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Rodolphus comforts Bellatrix through nightmares of Azkaban.





	

She was whimpering in her sleep again, her fingers flexing on his shirt where she was holding onto him, twitching, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat though she was shivering and cold to touch.

Rodolphus pulled her closer, his heart breaking for her suffering, even when she slept her over active mind wouldn’t let her rest, refused to give her peace. Fuck Azkaban to hell. And fuck the wardens too. And fuck those foul dementors. He felt angry as he thought about it, pressing a kiss to his wife’s clammy forehead and moving her hair off her neck to try to make her more comfortable.

Bellatrix slept restlessly a while longer, the whimpers getting more frequent and louder until she woke screaming, sitting bolt upright and staring around the dimly lit room with wide eyes, chest heaving and body trembling.

Rodolphus held her, pulling her into his protective embrace and rocking her gently like she was a little child, and at that moment, she resembled one. “Did I wake you?” Came her muffled question from were she was pressed into his chest.

“I heard you screaming. Nightmare again?” He knew it was but he asked anyway and held her tighter when he felt her nod against him. “I got you baby, nothing’s going to hurt you while I’m here.”

She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes again, letting him lay down with her still tight in his arms so she was half on top of him. Bellatrix fell asleep listening to his heart beat, she knew the nightmares would come back but she also knew Rodolphus would be there to comfort her when she woke.


End file.
